differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
NASCAR on WBC (Johnsonverse)
NASCAR on WBC broadcast on WBC once in 1969, and since 2014. History Cast Play-By-Play *Ken Squier (1969; 2014-present, Cup and PrimeStar Series events; alternates with Eli Gold for PrimeStar Series events) *Eli Gold (2016-present, PrimeStar Series events; alternates with Ken Squier) *Paul Page (2016-present, Truck Series events; alternates with Bob Jenkins) *Bob Jenkins (2016-present, Truck Series events; alternates with Paul Page) *Mike Joy (2017-present, Whelen Modified Tour and K&N Pro Series events) *Allen Bestwick (2016-present, SUV Series events) *Rick Allen (2017-present, Elite Division and Dash Series events) *Tim Johnson (2014-present, 2014 Coke Zero 400 and all Tokyo Cup events as Fuyuki Hinata; Truck and PrimeStar Series events at Tokyo, and all Convertible Series and iRacing.com events as himself) Color Commentators *Ned Jarrett (2014-present, all events except Convertible, Whelen Modified Tour, and K&N Pro Series) *Buddy Baker (2014-2015; deceased) *Wally Dallenbach Jr. (2015-present, all events except Convertible, Whelen Modified Tour, and K&N Pro Series) *Darrell Waltrip (2017-present, Whelen Modified Tour and K&N Pro Series events) *Chloe Johnson (2014-present, 2014 Coke Zero 400 and all Tokyo Cup events as Natsumi Hinata; Truck and PrimeStar events at Tokyo, and all Convertible Series events as herself) *Belle Armstrong (2014-present, 2014 Coke Zero 400 and all Tokyo Cup events as Momoka Nishizawa; Truck and PrimeStar events at Tokyo, and all Convertible Series events as herself) Pit Reporters *Ralph Sheheen (2014-present, all events) *Marty Snider (2014-present, all events) *Jamie Little (2014-present, all events) *Bill Weber (2014-present, Cup, PrimeStar, Truck, and Convertible Series events) *Dr. Jerry Punch (2016-present, SUV Series, Whelen Modified Tour, and K&N Pro Series events) *Dave Burns (2017-present, Dash Series and Elite Division events) *Jenny Smith (2014-present, 2014 Coke Zero 400 and all Cup Tokyo races as Koyuki Azumaya; Truck and PrimeStar events at Tokyo, and all Convertible Series events as herself) *Wendee Lee (2016-2017 Tokyo Cup events as Konata Izumi) *David Matranga (2016 Tokyo Cup events as Tomoya Okazaki) *Dan Castellaneta (2016-present Tokyo Cup events as Tamama) *Spike Spencer (2017-present Tokyo Cup events as Shinji Ikari) *Stephanie Sheh (2017 Tokyo Cup events as Yui Hirasawa) *Melissa Fahn (2018 Tokyo Cup events as Neptune) Studio *Tom Stephenson (2014-present, host) *Dale Jarrett (2014-present, analyst) *Jeff Gordon (2018-present, analyst) *Dave Despain (2014, rules and technical analyst) *Andy Petree (2015-2017, rules and technical analyst) *Larry MacReynolds (2018-present, rules and technical analyst) Music * Theme song: NASCAR on CBS theme (1998-2000) * Post race theme song: NASCAR on CBS theme (1995-1998) Starting grid themes * Road America: Escape by Dave Grusin (from The Electric Horseman) * Rockingham: Carolina in my Mind by James Taylor * Talladega: Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynyrd * North Wilkesboro: 1989 Daytona 500 Starting Grid theme * Charlotte: 1990 Daytona 500 Starting Grid theme * Twin Ring Motegi: 1989 Hungarian Grand Prix Starting Grid theme by BBC * Tokyo: Start Your Engines from Daytona USA * Sonoma: California Dreamin' by The Mamas and the Papas * Daytona: 2001 Daytona 500 Starting Grid theme * Pocono: Philadelpha Freedom by Elton John * Michigan: 1988 Daytona 500 Starting Grid theme * Watkins Glen: New York New York by Frank Sinatra * Indianapolis: Delta Force Theme by Alan Silvestri * Walt Disney World: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah * Nashville: Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash * Iowa: Iowa Stubborn from The Music Man * Other tracks (in the event another network has committments and the race needs to be moved to WBC): 2001-2007 NASCAR on FOX Starting Grid theme Category:Johnsonverse